


Wish and Want

by allfireburns



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: rat_jam, F/F, POV Third Person, Season/Series 03, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow almost wishes for a goodnight kiss when Buffy says goodbye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish and Want

Willow knows she's not a Slayer or anything, but she likes to think sometimes she's more or less capable of taking care of herself. Still, when Buffy offers to walk her home after a late night of research, she feels infinitely better. She's not _scared_ (well, maybe a little), but that extra security doesn't hurt, and she walks as close to Buffy as she can get, their shoulders occasionally bumping into each other.

When they stop at Willow's front door, Willow wishes inexplicably that Buffy would kiss her goodnight – which is silly, they were out researching serious demon stuff, not on a date ,and it's _Buffy_, not some boy or anything. Still, the wish is there.

She'll have to make do with a quick wave and a "See you tomorrow."


End file.
